A Little Revenge Never Hurt, Right?
by Ivy Jade Whitewing
Summary: Proving he was abused, Harry got away with murder. Literally. But during his trial, the Potter Will was brought up, having never been followed. Betrayal was never taken lightly by Harry, and Dumbledore... Had crossed the line. He moves to Egypt, transferring out of Hogwarts. There, he finds friends, politics, and maybe a little romance. ((Dumbledore-Hermione-Ron bashing!))
1. Old News

Harry Potter was a very smart child. He knew that it was his family, if they could be called humans that was, that was stupid. He learned quickly, _had to_, in fact, else they kill him in a fit of rage. He was small, weak, and scrawny, only because _Uncle _Vernon, it was painful to admit the monster was human and had a name, wanted a slave, not someone who had the strength to fight back.

When things began happening at school, mostly people asking odd questions, Harry had remained silent. No, he would not allow others, the so called authorities, to swoop in and take away his revenge. He waited, and he planned. Every time Dudley and his gang beat him bloody, he took pictures of the bruises before they could heal with a camera he had... _liberated _from a neighbor. He kept tally of every insult and slight against him, who said it, and every argument was written down.

He added in the odd occurrences, knowing the government wouldn't know how to deal with those, and he would possibly be able to get away with an insanity plea. If not, he would claim self defense. He had all the evidence needed, now he only needed to bear with it until the perfect moment.

* * *

The Revenge Day, as he had dubbed it, came quickly, the same week he left his second hear of Hogwarts. It only took a small sentence.

"Hey Dudley, you've gotten even fatter." At the comment, Vernon had flown into a rage, far from retrievable of the pit of insanity. He had punched and slapped, kicked and thrown, until Harry was a bloody mess. He had done nothing to defend himself, knowing the worse he looked when authorities arrived, the more believable his story. Finally, Harry decided enough was enough. Following pure instinct, he put his hand out, and glared menacingly. "You will not live to regret this." He snarled, before closing his hand into a fist, and Vernon slowly fell to the ground. Dudley had fainted at the sight as blood slowly dribbled out of his mouth. Petunia though, had frozen in fear.

Turning to face Dudley, he repeated the same motion, as well as with Petunia. When all three lay dead upon the ground, he huddled into a corner and waited. They would come soon, the muggle police. Petunia had certainly screeched loud enough to wake the dead. He lost track of time, sitting in that corner. When blue and red lights began flashing through the window, he sighed. It was time.

* * *

He had made a mistake. He had forgotten about the wizards. They had taken the case and obliviated the entire police force. As far as the neighbor hood was concerned, the Dursley's had moved. As far as Harry was concerned, instead of being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' he was now the 'Boy-Who-is-Powerful'. He... He had a whole new set of problems to deal with, pertaining to Dumbledore, his lineage, and his 'home'.


	2. Well, that's news

_**I never would have guessed this many people would have favorited, followed, and reviewed this so quickly! That being said, I forgot to post this in the first chapter, this is a challenge-fic from MelodyPotterSnape's idea. Also, I own nothing in this chapter. *cries waterfall* My minions have not yet been successful in getting the deed from JK Rowling.  
**_

* * *

He sat in the courtroom, noticing that the hush that fell upon the crowd of witches and wizards was more of slight fear rather than the fact that it could get quite loud due to echoing. As Cornelius Fudge entered, the room seemed to become even more quiet, if that was possible.

"Mr. Potter, are you aware of the charges held against you?"  
"No, sir, I'm afraid not." He frowned, looking around.  
"You are here under the charge of three counts of homicide."  
"Homicide, sir?"  
"Homicide is a legal term for any killing of a human being by another human being."  
"You mean... But I thought they were only..." He shook his head, drawing his knees up to his chest, ducking his head. '_Just play innocent._'  
"All evidence points to involuntary homicide due to accidental magic." Fudge stated, and Harry smirked, face still hidden. '_It'll all work out now._' He pasted on a semi-worried face and looked up.  
"Also, due to circumstances, the Potter Will has been read. Tell me, Potter, did you know you weren't supposed to go to your relatives?"  
"No, sir, Dumbledore said I had to stay there. I wasn't aware my parents had a will, either." He was furious, blood boiling in rage, though he hid it behind a curious face. How _dare _that... meddling old fool do this?!  
"Then it is safe to assume that you don't know of your lineage as well?"  
"No sir." He struggled to keep his voice from shaking in fury, but managed.  
"You will be placed in the care of a ministry advocate, and at a later date will receive a copy of your parents' will and a lineage test in the post. Court dismissed."

* * *

Harry sat across from Maya, the ministry advocate he had been assigned. Just as he was about to ask his daily question, ("Will it be here today?") a barn owl swooped in through the open window, dropped a bundle of papers on the table between the two of them, and left. Maya picked them up, separating one sheet of paper from the rest.  
"Here, this is the lineage paper. You need to put a drop of blood on the bottom of the page." She handed it to him, before burying her nose in the other papers.

He did as told, watching as names appeared on the page. _Peverell, Black, Malfoy, Potter, Evans, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gaunt, Riddle. This is... disturbing, to say the least. _He thought to himself, frown forming. As he realized the _true extent_ of his lineage, he paled. _I'm related to Malfoy?!_

"Harry?" Maya said quietly, setting down a letter in front of him. "You should read this." He slowly picked it up, frown deepening.

_Potter,  
Now, don't go thinking I've joined your pathetic fan club, but I have to say, nice work. You and I both know that it wasn't accidental magic. If I hadn't been sorted the same year as you, I'd have thought you a Slytherin instead of a bloody Gryffindor. You pulled some quick thinking in that courtroom, Father told me so. I can just see you now, "I'd never hurt anyone!" Bollocks. You offed your relatives, and managed to weasel your way out. Don't worry about someone other than you and I seeing this. Mother charmed it to unscramble the letters for the sender and recipient. Anyone else sees a harmless child's code, which when 'broken', reveals an entirely different message. Bless the woman, she's clever. But I digress. You truly are a snake in the lion's den, Potter.  
-D. Malfoy  
_

Harry smirked. _So Malfoy figured it out. Huh, guess he's smarter than I thought. _He pulled out a piece of parchment, and scribbled down a reply.

_Malfoy,  
Now why would I think that? I wasn't even aware one existed... and you're clever to have figured that out. Also, I was originally supposed to go to Slytherin. But I won't be going to Hogwarts now. At all. That meddling old man has fooled me one time too many. Your mother is clever to do that. Tell her I said so.  
-H. Potter  
_

He sent the letter with Hedwig, watching her fly out the window. He just needed to find somewhere to learn and somewhere to stay. Shouldn't be too hard. He watched Maya, who was still perusing the papers. He'd give the slip tonight.

* * *

_**Hey, all, Tell me what you think! R&R guys, it boosts my muse which get's chapters out quicker!**_


End file.
